Naval Base Phase
During the Naval Base Phase the Shipgirls live out their lives and prepare for their next battle. During this period, they can regain energy, increase their relationship scores with each other, acquire items and supplies, or gain an advantage in the next battle. Cycles Time in the naval base is measured in units of time called "cycles." During a cycle, each player will generally participate in their own event. At the beginning of each cycle, the players should discuss the order they will do their events in. Each event is one "scene" and the player whose event is currently occurring is the "scene player." Once one scene ends, the next player's scene can begin. This is repeated until all the players have went, at which point the current cycle ends and a new one begins. The Start Of A Cycle At the start of each cycle all of the PCs become active. Then the Admiral deals one "Event Card" to each player, who then fill out the event cards. Then any special effects that activate at the beginning of the cycle resolve. Filling Out Event Cards Each player chooses one of the six scene types listed below and places a check mark in the circle next to that type. Each scene type have a different general reward to it. Scene Types For additional types of scenes, see Events and Scenes After you choose a scene type, fill out the "Keyword" section with any word you like. Do not discuss your choice with the other players. When choosing a keyword, you may use any word that you want. If you're not sure consider one of the following: * The name of a character, place, or object that appeared in the Introduction phase. * The name of a character, place, or object that appeared in the previous cycle. * The name of another Shipgirl. * The name of an object. * The name of something you want to show up in the session. When you are done filling in your card, hand it to the Admiral without letting other players see. Once the Admiral has all of the event cards, shuffle them face-down and form a pile. Resolving Each Scene Each scene is resolved in the following order: # Begin the Scene # Docking # Events # Ending the Scene # Other Auxiliary Actions Begin the Scene At the start of each scene, the players discuss which of the currently active characters they will choose to be that scene's scene player. After you have decided, if there are any special effects that activate at the beginning of the scene, resolve them. Docking Docking is a special action that you may take by spending supplies in order to recover from hits. You may dock even if you are exhausted. You must choose whether or not to dock at the beginning of each scene and a docked PC may not perform any actions during the scene in which they docked. At the end of the scene you can recover 1 hit for each time you spend the necessary amount of fuel and steel. Example: A level 4 Kaga with 3 Hits would require 6 Fuel and 6 Steel to recover from 1 Hit. To recover the other 2, she must use 12 more Fuel and 12 more Steel. Appearing in the Scene Usually it is assumed that all the PCs will appear in each scene with the exception of a docked PC. However, if you wish to sit out a scene, you may declare that at the same time as people declare that they wish to dock. If you choose to appear later, you may enter the scene midway by spending 1D6 points of energy. You may also exit with the Admiral's permission. If the Admiral wants to they may restrict which PCs appear in the scene for thematic concerns. Events The Admiral turns over the top event card from the pile. The next scene will be chosen from the scene type indicated on the event card. The scene player rolls 2D6 on the event table that corresponds to the scene type indicated on the event card to determine which event occurs. The Admiral reads the event description out loud then begins to explain and describe the scene. Each event will include calls for certain checks which should be made by the scene player. If the trait for the scene is not specified but instead includes "keyword", replace it with the keyword on the event card. Then apply the effects of success or failure. PCs that do not appear are not affected. After the effect occurs, the scene is over. Mark the scene player's PC as exhausted. If a type of scene has already been done, apply a -1 penalty to the check for future scenes of that category. If the scene player is docked or inoperative, apply the effects as if the checks failed automatically. Other Auxiliary Actions During the naval base phase, it is possible to do the following types of actions after any scene that the action allows for: (You do not have to be the scene player) * Discovery * Resupply * Refitting * Development Free Actions Free actions are actions not covered by the rules. This is an optional rule. Players may do one during a scene they appear in. The player informs the Admiral of what they wish to do. The Admiral then decides how to handle this. The Admiral is free to refuse an action. Ending the Scene If there are any special effects that activate at the end of the scene, resolve those effects. Then, if there are any active PCs remaining, move on to the next scene. Once all PCs have become exhausted, the cycle ends. The End of The Cycle If there are any special effects that activate at the end of the cycle, resolve those effects. If nothing is scheduled to happen next cycle by the scenario, move on to the next cycle. Scenario Events The Admiral may insert Scenario Events in between the various scenes. A scenario event is a special scene described by the scenario that is controlled by the Admiral. These are often used to show NPC actions and challenge the PCs. The Admiral is free to resolve these however he wishes. Sortie Events It is also possible to have a Fleet Battle as a Scenario Events. These are known as "sortie events" and are usually between cycles. If the Admiral is familiar with the rules, they may insert an event into the middle of a cycle. PCs that were exhausted before the sortie remain so after it. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Rules